


The Moth who Came In from the Cold

by historicsweater



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Arc 4, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arc 3 was queitly resolved offscreen and all we got out of it was Indrid, Brief mentions of gore, Complete Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Lodge Drama, M/M, Memory Loss, Mothman gets around, Multi, Not Canon Compliant, Podfic, Political conspiracy, The Adventure Zone: Amnesty, Trans Dani, Trans Duck Newton, Trans Male Character, deadnames
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 12:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20564525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historicsweater/pseuds/historicsweater
Summary: Not all visions come true. Not all things can be foreseen. Not all futures can be changed.Or, Indrid Cold meets a man on a warm November day in 1963, and makes one of the biggest mistakes of his entire life.





	1. The Red Sunglasses

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Moth who Came In from the Cold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16552295) by [thor20](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thor20/pseuds/thor20). 

> Couple of instances of stumbling over words, but I'm pretty pleased with it. I'm gonna try to get a chapter a week out.

[Chapter One: The Red Sunglasses](https://www.dropbox.com/s/j0hahx23k44reoz/The%20Red%20Sunglasses.mp3?dl=0)


	2. Frostbite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise early update! It's cuz I'm an inpatient ho. Anyway, I think I did better cutting the music this time so that's something.

[Chapter 2: Frostbite](https://www.dropbox.com/s/1hw8dvvx0xgtw5a/Frostbite.mp3?dl=0)


End file.
